Breakout
by Alison-beads-of-fiction
Summary: O/S At the end of Halfway to the Grave, what would happen if Bones got to Cat before Don and Tate did in the hospital? Language & Lemons. By Lubadub for the wonderful Northman Maille/Alisonbynumbers!


**For my contribution, I'm venturing into the NH world, another favorite of Ali's. **

**I hope you feel better soon, sweet thing! I miss you so sodding much!**

**~Lubadub **

**A/N: Disclaimer: None of it's mine, but I wouldn't mind borrowing Bones for a few nights.**

**Beta'd by the lovely chiisai-kitty**

I couldn't believe that I had done it. I snapped the neck of the governor of Ohio just as the entire police force piled in the room. Bones and I succeeded in our goal of stopping Hennessy and Oliver from ever hurting another girl. Only problem? I'm now handcuffed to the bed in a serious way and had no clue how I was supposed to bust out of the hospital.

I didn't really think I needed to go to the hospital, but the Ohio State Police had a differing opinion. The average girl couldn't get up after being shot three times, stabbed, and bit by a vampire. I was not your average girl. By the same argument, I tried to convince them I didn't need to be bound to the bed, since if I really wanted to, I could break free, but they insisted on my shiny new bracelets as a safety precaution. They'd also emptied the entire wing of any unnecessary personnel. The two heavily armed guards posted outside my door, however, did not fall under that category.

I couldn't help but wonder whether Bones had finished everything on his end of the fight. Last I saw him, he was chasing a vamp into the darkness. I didn't know if he was alive, well, as alive as a vampire could be, or permanently dead. Leave it to me to finally admit I love someone, and he ends up dead, or deader than usual. I was really going to have to come up with new expressions; ones that took the vampires' lack of heartbeat into consideration a little better.

I was pulled out of my internal debate on how to make "wanted: dead or alive," more vampire friendly by a knock on the window. I thought it might just be a bird, so imagine my shock when I looked over and saw Bones hovering outside my fourth story room. He pantomimed at me that I should remain quiet and open the window. I pointed at my handcuffs to let him know that was not exactly in the game plan at the moment. Not without making a ton of noise, at least.

What happened next flew by in a matter of seconds and I'm not entirely sure I have the sequence of events down right. My brain registered the sound of glass breaking, gun shots being fired, and the strange sensation of weightlessness. I couldn't really piece it all together until my eyes opened and I was sitting in Bones' cave, the bed's railing still attached to my wrist by my restraints.

"What the fuck?"

"You weren't being any bloody help so I had to break through the window, rip the bars from the bed, knock out the two blokes with assault rifles, taking a few rounds in the process, thank you very much, then fly you here to safety. Those sodding guards were not expecting a vamp during the daytime. I was banking on my element of surprise."

"We flew? You can fly?"

"Did you not see me outside your window? What, did you think I borrowed a really tall ladder to pull off that little stunt?"

"It went down so fast, I didn't have time to process how all of that was happening. Why didn't you tell me you can fly?"

"You were so put off by the whole vampire thing, didn't want to give you a total shock by revealing all I can do at once. And by the way, you're welcome."

"What?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was expecting a thank you from you. Something along the lines of, 'Oh Bones, thank you so much for saving me from that bloody awful hospital. Allow me to repay you by shagging you all day,'."

"I don't use all the dumb British slang. So, thank you, Bones, for rescuing me from that shit hole of a hospital. Allow me to repay you by fucking your brains out."

"That's more like it."

He stalked across the room towards me and my heart rate automatically increased. He stopped just inches from making contact with me, sniffing the air with his eyes closed, a blissful expression on his face.

"God, I love the way you smell when you know I'm about to shag you senseless. Gets me so fucking hot."

"Help me out my removing my newest accessory? I can't get the cuff off."

He tore the metal of the handcuff as if it was made of paper, carelessly throwing the bed rail across the room. He never lost the green glow to his eyes, letting me know just how badly he wanted me. Next to be destroyed was my flimsy hospital gown, which evaporated with the slightest of tugs into thin air. I didn't think I smelled that good, after killing vamps and humans alike all night and then stewing all day in that less than comfortable bed. I could have benefited from a shower but it didn't appear that Bones cared.

He tore off his own clothes, grabbed me, clutching me to him. I thought he would bite me, or at least kiss me, but all he did was hold me tight in his body.

"I was scared I lost you for a minute, Kitten. I'm so thankful you're okay. Say what I need to hear you say, please."

"I love you, Bones. I always will."

He took my face in his hands, kissing me passionately, saying louder than words that he felt the same way. We moved to the bed with him on top of me, kissing and touching every available inch of skin. He moved down my body gracefully, burying his face between my legs. That knowledgeable mouth of his made short work of any hold I had on reality, sending me on a one way trip to orgasm-town.

I had a firm grip on his short hair, holding him there to keep the good times going. He slid two fingers into me, stroking and thrusting in a coordinated attack with his tongue. I thought I'd never stop coming, not that I was complaining. If anything, I wanted more.

As if he could read my mind, he came back up to kiss me, rolling us so I was now on top. I took charge of the situation, guiding his hard cock into me. I sat up, taking his entire length in one quick motion. I screamed out from the suddenness of it, my body stretching to the limit. There was a twinge of pain, but it was definitely overshadowed by the pleasure. He had his hands on my hips, guiding me as I rocked against him. He moved on to my breasts, pinching and rolling my sensitive nipples between his fingers. I cried out, my hips thrusting forward of their own accord, which caused my clit to brush against him. I cried out again, this time feeling my release wash over me in waves that threatened to drag me under. Again, not complaining.

He flipped us over, taking control of the situation. He was upright between my legs, looking down at me with pure lust all over his face. His thrusts were hard and demanding; he was looking for his release. I tilted my head to the side, completely exposing my neck to him. He lurched forward, kissing the spot above my jugular before sinking his fangs in. At the first feeling of the warmth of his bite, I came again. He growled out, holding me tight to the point where breathing was difficult and found his release.

He took another few mouthfuls before he sealed the wound. I never thought I'd admit to it, but I loved the way it felt when he fed on me. I craved it. I came harder than ever when we were joined together not only by sex, but by blood. It was erotic and perfect. All that I ever wanted and needed.

He spend the next few hours in bed; holding each other, talking quietly, making love. We tried to figure out where to go from here, but location didn't matter. I'd cross the world for Bones, as long as he was by my side. I loved him more than I ever thought possible. I was fully prepared to leave my old life behind for him, not that there was much to leave behind. I was ready for a new adventure, and I trusted Bones to take me there.


End file.
